Another Note: Tsuki Yagami
by Creative Sociopath
Summary: You all know the story of Death Note but what about the tale of Tsuki Yagami? Step into the world of Death Note all over again with a new protagonist as we see the main story events unfold between her very eyes.


**Title:** Another Note: Tsuki Yagami

 **Series:** Death Note

 **Ratings/Warnings:** Rated T for mild/suggestive themes, swearing and other.

 **Pairings:** Slight Oc x Light (more later)

 **Genre:** Thriller, Comedy/Humor, Action

 **Summary:** You all know the story of Death Note but what about the tale of Tsuki Yagami? Step into the world of Death Note all over again with a new protagonist.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Death Note. Original story is owned by Tsugumi Ohba while this twist of the original story belongs to me.

* * *

 **Another Note: Tsuki Yagami**

It was a full and bustling day for CEO Toshiro Yagami. Currently, he was on his way to the hospital for his wife, Mariko was in labor. As he hurriedly tried to drive through traffic, he had received the call. A healthy baby girl was born. Toshiro was delighted as he heard the news. He hurried to the hospital so he could see his wife and healthy newborn girl.

When Toshiro arrived, he had seen his newborn daughter was born with white hair. "It's curious isn't it Toshiro? She was born with white hair like the moon. Toshiro, why don't we name her "Tsuki?" Tsuki Yagami…"

"Tsuki Yagami, huh? I think it suits her just fine" Toshiro said, as he looked at his wife. Mariko Yagami was the wife of Toshiro. She smiled brightly at her husband, happy that they were blessed with a baby girl. "Let's tell Soichiro and Sachiko. I'm sure they will be pleased."

"Congratulations on the baby girl, Toshiro!" Sochiro said to his elder brother. Mariko was chatting with the 8 month pregnant Sachiko. "Tsuki… such a beautiful name" Sachiko breathed as she looked at the baby girl from her mother's arms. "When are you due, Sachiko?" "Oh not for another month. We're expecting a baby boy" she beamed. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?" Mariko asked deviously.

"What are you thinking?" the innocent Sachiko asked. "What if my daughter marries your son?" "Oh I wouldn't want to force the children but we can do that. Every summer Tsuki will spend it at our house." "With a plan like this, nothing can go wrong!" Mariko giggled.

A month later, a healthy baby boy was born and was named Light Yagami.

The plan was set. Tsuki and Light were to meet every summer in hopes of falling in love. Mariko and Sachiko waited for the first summer that they would meet.

* * *

"But Mom! Why do I have to hang out with cousin Light all the time?" Tsuki, now a five year old pouted. "Now, now Tsuki, I know you rather stay at home but your father is busy at work and we don't get to see the family as often as you think." "Fine. I'll play with that baka, Light" she pouted.

"Tsuki! Be nice!" Mariko scolded her daughter as she approached the Yagami gate. Mariko rang the doorbell and Sachiko answered while a young boy was behind her.

"Ah, welcome to our home, Mariko and Tsuki" Sachiko greeted the two as she stepped aside for them to come inside. "Konnichiwa~!" Tsuki chirped as she removed her shoes at the doorstep and putting on slippers.

The young boy glared at the little girl. "What are you doing here, Tsuki?" Tsuki looked up and her expression soured. "Oh well if it isn't the baka Light." "Don't call me that!" Light said. "Children, are you playing nicely?" "Of course mom. I was about to show Tsuki, my new action figures" Light said, smiling at his mom. "Oh yes! I can't wait to see them Light-kun!" Tsuki said, equally with as much enthusiasm.

As soon as Sachiko turned her back, the tense atmosphere returned. "Listen Tsuki. I don't like you and you don't like me but mom and oba-san clearly want us to get along so let's try and get along… at least in front of them. Truce?" "Dislike is an understatement, dear cousin but fine. Anything to get out of these horrible summers." "Wow. Something we agree on" Light said, shocked.

For the rest of the visit, Light and Tsuki played various games with one another until the summer ended. When it was time to leave, Tsuki cried, "Oh Light! I'm going to miss you!" She wrapped her arms tight around the boy and then whispered in his ear.

"Tch. I will defeat you!"

Light smirked as he hugged her back. "Try but you won't succeed. After all, I AM God!" the young boy boasted.

He wiped Tsuki's tears away as she let go. She said in clenched teeth. "I will knock you off your pedestal."

"Go ahead and try" Light said.

"Tsuki! Time to go!" Mariko called from the doorway. "Coming!"

* * *

It was that moment, Tsuki received news from her father. They were moving to America. Her life was about to change.


End file.
